Twin Nightmares
by Neko-Mushin
Summary: Two people, Namida and Heisei, running from their pasts for a hopeful new future...what awaits them as they come to a new destination...Konoha?


Chapter one: Miss conclusions

It was a cloudy day, rain expected soon. The villagers of Kohona quickly moved to their homes, ushering their children inside. The clouds grew red as the large Demon Fox Kyuubi rampaged the city. A small girl cried out on the other side of the village, desperately trying to free herself of her cousin's arms. Flames licked the city's sky as the elite ninja and villagers tried taming the fox, Kyuubi to leave the village. The large demon fell to the ground with a deafening cry as the villagers fell also; many killed and injured.

The cry of a newborn rang into the air as the Fox was sealed away, a painstaking ritual preformed by the honored Hokage of the village, Hidden in the Leaves. Far off in another village a pair of twins where born, a boy and a girl; both with glimmering silver hair. The girl had icy blue eyes, while the boy's where an alarming amber. The two did not cry as they where born, merely looked at their parents, and giggled, giving some relief. The boy's name would be Heisei while the girl was named Namida

Present days

"Ah!! Where is Kakashi-sensei!?" a girls screamed. A sigh came loose as she laid near the ground, slumping in annoyance.

"Ah come on Sakura-chan, he's always late. What else can you expect?" A boy's voice answered.

"Oh what would you know Naruto-kun? Your almost always as late as him!"

"Naruto-san, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san, how nice to see all of my students up and ready." A man called, looking down on his disciples.

"YOUR LATE!!" two voices shouted, frightening the birds as they flew off.

.Meanwhile.

"Namida-chan, come, where expected to be at the bridge." A soft voice said. The speaker had sliver hair and amber eyes, leaning against the wall patiently for his sister. He had a decent figure, thin while slightly muscular while still not bulky. He had small black markings near his chin, leering upwards where they cut off about an inch away from his mouth. His bangs where long, almost touching his chest when he moved while the rest of his hair was short, thinning at the break of his neck. He was wearing a light blue vest over a white shirt with a pair of long blue shorts and the regular zori.

A girl similar to him walked out of the hallway, playing with her hair lightly trying to get it the way she wanted. She had a thin figure, like her brother with decent curves while still not looking slutty like some. Her hair was silver like her brothers but long as she pulled it into a ponytail, tying the long bangs and letting them hang in front of her face lightly. Covering her arms down to her fingertips where long white bandages, overlapping each other at least once; also trailing down her legs. Her eyes where a chilling icy blue as she wrapped a long black coat over a blank tank top and long pants, overlapping the bandages lightly. She had the same markings as her brother, save for the fact they where on the sides of her face, leaning from her ears to the middle, only an inch or two long. She pulled on her zori, hopping lightly to the door where her brother waited.

"Gosh Namida-chan, I wouldn't be surprised if they left already." He laughed lightly, stepping outside and waiting for her.

"Well its not my fault you wake up hours before I do!" she shot back, now straightening the silver chain necklace around her neck.

The boy walked off, shoving his hands into his pockets and making his way to the bridge.

"Heisei-kun!! Wait!!" Namida shouted, sprinting lightly to catch up to him. She caught up to her brother and walked along side him in silence, catching small looks of curiosity from the villagers.

"Stop worrying, they mean nothing right?" Heisei asked his sister, glancing at her with golden eyes. Namida was looking around nervously, playing with the tips of her hair as they continued to walk.

"Well yeah but still…" she said softly, now putting her hands in her pockets, looking at the ground. The two arrived at the bridge to find four people there; two boys, an older man, and a girl shouting at one of the boys.

"Naruto-kun you know nothing!! How dare you speak to Sasuke-kun like that!!" the girl shouted. The raven-haired one looked over at Namida and Heisei, raising his eyebrow and then looking back at the water. The older man was reading some book while the girl and the other boy continued to argue.

"Jeeze Sakura-chan, why do you like him so much!?" the blond asked, aggravated.

"Well he's everything your not!!" the pink girl shouted, pointing at the raven. The man looked up at the twins, Namida smirking lightly at the argument.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, Naruto-san, we have guests. Introduce yourselves nicely." The man said. The pink and the blond almost immediately stopped talking to look at the newcomers. The one mentioned as Sasuke gave no voice to them, only a glance, then returning to the water. The pink one almost jumped at the chance to talk to someone else.

"Hi there! I'm Haruno Sakura!" she said extending an arm to them. Namori shook her hand and smiled lightly.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Kimochi Namida." Namida replied politely. Sakura moved on to her brother with the same greeting.

"Hey, I'm Heisei." He said softly, looking at her hand and then to her face. Naruto moved up to the pair and smiled.

"Hey I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be the next Hokage, Believe it!" he shouted, shooting up a thumbs up to them. Namida smirked lightly as Heisei raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh…good fer you. Oi, what about you? I'm guessing you're their sensei right?" Namida asked, leaning to the side to look at Kakashi. He looked up at the mention of his name and walked towards them.

"Hai, I'm Hatake Kakashi. That one over there is Uchia Sasuke. You two must be the new arrivals. Am I right?" he asked, putting his book away and cocking his head to the side. Namida nodded and elbowed her brother, earning a small grunt and a glare. She merely smiled in return.

"N-new arrivals, you mean team members?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded and sighed, taking out his book again. Sakura beamed and glanced at Namida who seemed very uninterested while Heisei and Sasuke where looking in opposite directions, the sky and the water. Naruto smiled and jumped up to talk with them, Naruto and Namida while Sakura tried talking with Heisei. Sasuke just sat there.

"Hey Namida-chan, what village are you guys from?" Naruto asked. The team was sitting down in a small clearing; Kakashi had given the day off so he could finish his book and then start the other.

"Um, hidden in the mist…" she said softly. Heisei tensed, them slowly relaxed, that is, until Naruto burst out.

"What!? You mean the village that Zabuza-teme was from!?" Naruto shouted. Namida flinched at his yelling and the term of Zabuza, but nodded slowly. Kakashi looked up from his book, then quickly returned seeing as no kunai where flying.

"Please keep it down kitsune." Heisei said softly. Naruto tensed, looking down at him with shocked eyes.

"H-how did you know about Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, slightly wary of everything a bit more.

"His chakra, it's much more advanced than anyone else's here, though Kakashi-sensei, my sister and I are very close.

"What?! Are you saying your stronger than us!?" Sakura demanded. Heisei looked at her, then looked away, not bothering to answer. Naruto was smirking, obviously appeased at the chakra comment. Namida noticed this and spoke up.

"Just because your chakra is higher than ours doesn't mean you're stronger, you barely use any at all as it is. You can hardly control it when you get crossed." She said coldly, glancing idly at him. A flash swept through the air as a kunai fell to the ground.

"Hmm, nice try." Namida said in a bored voice, swindling a senbon needle between her fingers. The team had shocked faces while Heisei and Namida where staring off into space. Kakashi looked up, then down. Namida sighed lightly as she hopped down from the tree she was currently sitting in. She walked off into the forest.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sakura's voice rang. Namida turned around with emotionless eyes.

"To train. Why?"

"I'll come with you!"

"Don't bother. I could beat you without breaking a sweat." She answered coldly. She continued walking, leaving a shocked Sakura with a silent group.

"Well, that was kinda harsh…" Naruto finally said. Sakura pulled her knees to her chest, fuming inside.

'How dare she say that! In front of Sasuke-kun to! Rrr, if she even tries to do anything to my Sasuke-kun it'll be the last of her!'

"Relax Sakura-chan. She wont steal your brooder." Heisei said calmly, standing up and walking in his sister's footsteps. Sakura blushed and pulled her knees closer.

"Ok then…I'm gonna go see what they're doin." Naruto said, following Heisei. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before following also.

Namida was panting lightly, a new clearing made by her. There was a river nearby and she walked towards it, pulling her hair out of her face. She cleared that area out also, moving a large stream of water around at a deadly speed. She heard a shuffle behind her and glared softly into the water.

"Ha!" she shouted, throwing five senbon needles at the noise.

"Wow, so the rumors don't lie." A calm voice said. There was a small snapping sound and Namori turned around, only to face a person with a mask over their face.

"It's been a while Haku-san. I've missed you." she said in an soft voice. Haku walked towards her, pulling off his mask and sitting at the base of a tree, talking casually. Namida sighed and leaned against the tree, resting from training.

"How's Zabuza-san?" Namida asked after a while of silence.

"He got another job promotion from Gato-kun. Another theft job. I think Gato-kun has given up on the bridge builder." Haku replied, looking over to her and smiling softly.

"Ah, I see. Well when you see him again tell him I said hi." She laughed. There was a shout off in the distance and Haku looked at Namida sadly.

"Well I must be off. I hope to talk to you again, soon perhaps." Haku said. Namida nodded and gave her friend a hug, then pulled away as he handed her a small item. It was a frail senbon that was made of sliver, a small snake engraved in blue along it.

"Tell your brother I stopped by, but no one else. As always of our meetings. Farewell my friend." Haku said, making a few choice hand signs before disappearing. Heisei and the others walked up into the clearing, Sakura again shouting at Naruto for saying something or other. Namida was looking off in the distance as she saw something move slightly, and then disappear. She played with the senbon for a while before putting it in her hair, smiling softly at her reflection in the water.

"Hey Namida-chan, where'd you get that?" Naruto asked, pointing at the item in her hair. Namida smiled softly, almost pained and replied in a soft voice.

"An old friend…"

"You miss them huh? Your sad now." Naruto concluded. Namida smirked, smiling lightly.

"Yes I miss them. It's been far to long since we've talked, eh Heisei?" she said smiling at her brother. He raised an eyebrow and nodded lightly, sitting down at the base of a tree. Sasuke looked at the two of them and narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out who they where talking about. Sakura must have read his mind for she was the first to ask.

"Who was your friend?" she asked Namida.

"No one in particular, but you might have met along the way. Who knows? I just wished he would have stayed longer…Oh oops!" she said, blushing and covering her mouth. Sakura squealed, now suddenly interested in Namida's love life with her friend. Heisei raised his eyebrow again and sighed, looking around.

"A guy huh? No wonder your brother said you wouldn't take Sasuke-kun. You already have a guy!" she said, shaking her finger. Namida laughed, calming down after a while and looking to where she had seen him last.

"No, we're not together. Just friends. Anyway, I'm gonna be training again." she said, laughing lightly and standing up. Sakura was about to follow her but felt a hand on her leg. She looked down to see Heisei holding her ankle, even though his eyes where closed. He opened his eyes slowly and shook his head to the side, then let go of the girl, standing up slowly and walking out to his sister.

Namida stood in the middle of the large clearing she had made earlier that day. She closed her eyes, making a few hand signs, the opened them slowly to reveal almost completely white iris', the icy blue taking over her pupil. She looked over to her brother, smirking and set her feet into place, knowing the others where watching.

"Just like old times eh?" she mocked as he whipped his hair out of his face. He smiled idly and nodded, making the same hand signs as she had, now having the flaring amber take over his eyes.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura watched with anticipation as their newest members started quarrelling against each other, talking calmly. Heisei attacked first, throwing three shurikens at his sister while she raced towards him. In her hands she held two senbon, twirling them around and countering the kunais. Almost at an instant she was at his side, making a kick to his chest only to be caught and then flipped into the air. She made a small turn, throwing senbon at him while he jumped into the air after her. He had two kunai in his hands, making small swiped at her while she blocked with a wristband and a shuriken of her own. He quickly kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying and hitting a tree. She stood up, growling lightly, and charging back into the fight. She made a quick slash for his arm, only to end up cutting air while she felt something pull at her hair lightly. She spun around and glared at her brother who was twirling the sliver senbon around his fingers, mockingly.

"…She fights like Haku-teme…" Naruto said softly.

Namida charged again, aggravated at his calmness and slashed his arm, earning a grunt and a cut to her cheek. She shouted as she charged him again, getting a small cut across her collarbone and a hit to the stomach again.

"Dammit…" she whispered under her breath. She stood up slowly after spitting up a little blood to see her brother standing there still twirling the item around his hand. She threw more senbon at him; one hitting his arm while another hit his leg while he threw a kunai at her hitting her leg. Namida grunted again, pulling it out quickly and throwing it back at him swiftly. He dodged it and appeared behind her, grabbing her arms and holding them back. She scowled and shrugged him off her, walking back to the river and glaring lightly.

She pulled off her zori quickly, sticking her leg into the running water, groaning lightly as the water washed the blood away.

"You ok?" Heisei asked, walking over to her and setting the senbon next to her hand.

"…Yeah…I guess. What about you?" She asked, turning towards her brother and putting her zori back on.

"I'll be fine. You've gotten a lot better…just not good enough to beat me." He smiled. "Sorry I took the senbon."

"No, its ok." Namida relied, picking it up and looking at it. She smiled, lost in thought before Naruto and Sakura started yelling again.

"Oh my god, what is it this time!?"

.:later:.

Namida sighed as the team walked back into town. Kakashi had disappeared again and everyone was hungry. Naruto had suggested ramen and they all agreed.

"Hmm this place ain't so bad…" Namida said, looking around. Another group was walking towards them and stopped when the two met.

"Hmm, got new recruits?" the girl of the group asked. She had blond hair and it was pulled up into four separate ties, while she still let some hang in her face. Behind her there was a red head with a gourd on his back and another with a hood over his head and purple markings across his face.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Namida asked, seeing as how the others remained silent.

"Oh no, not at all! Its nice to have more people join the pathetic team, maybe they'll actually be a challenge now!" she mocked, waving her hand off. The red head was looking at the twins while the one with the hood was looking at something in the sky.

"Hmm, and who would you be?"

"I'm Temari, that's Gaara, and that's Kankuro." She said, pointing out the people behind her.

"Hmm I see. I'm Namida and this is my brother Heisei." She replied idly. The one called Gaara's eyes flickered for a moment; almost showing something of recognition while Kankuro still stared at the sky.

Namida pushed past the group as did Heisei, making their way to the ramen noodle shop and ordering their food. Temari and her team walked off, Temari glaring at the two for stepping her like that.

After Namida finished eating she left the shop, walking back to her and her brother's apartment. Heisei sighed, watching his sister leave like that.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked, his mouth partly filled with ramen.

"It's guy troubles, I just know it." Sakura said, now pushing her bowl forward, then getting a glance from Naruto, pushed it towards him, which he gladly accepted. Heisei shot her a glance, and then looked forward, sighing again.

"Its something more than that." Sasuke said softly, his bowl finished. Everyone looked at him, Heisei surprised.

"W-what do you think it is Sasuke?" Sakura asked lightly.

"More then likely it's about her past, or like you said, it has something to do with the person she met up with earlier. Am I close?" he asked Heisei. He merely nodded and left the building, heading towards his apartment. He opened the door to see his sister sitting in the middle off the room, her feet tucked under her while she was leaned forward. Heisei shut the door lightly behind him and Namida sat up straight, looking off into the distance.

Heisei walked over to his sister and kneeled down, wrapping his arms around her lightly and burring his head in the curve of her neck and shoulder. Namida leaned her head down, placing her hand lightly over her brother's arm, tears slowly falling out of her eyes, dripping onto a small photo in front of her.

In the photo there were two people, in the pose that Namida and her brother where in, only the woman wasn't crying, but smiling brightly up at the man above her. Namida turned around, burring her head into her brother's chest as he sobbed uncontrollably. Heisei stroked the back of her head lightly as she slowly started to calm down. She fell asleep in her brother's arms, and Heisei had to carry her to the bed. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. He sighed and sat down on her bed, leaning against the headboard while stroking her hair softly. He sighed, feeling himself grow weary, and it was obvious she wasn't going to let go. He moved her arms around and laid down next to her, slowly falling asleep.

.outside the apartment.

"Sasuke-kun, why are we spying on them?" Sakura asked as they left the ramen restaurant. Naruto was following close behind, also curious on what they where doing.

"Shh, they'll hear us." He said in a hushed tone, jumping from roof to roof, then kneeling down to where he could see into the living room.

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked. All he could see was Heisei wrap his arms around his sister from behind. Namida's head tilted down and he leaped back in disgust.

"Oh my god!" He whispered to his teammates as they continued watching. "They're brother and sister!! That's disgusting!!"

Namida had turned around to face her brother, but that's all they could see. They watched as Heisei picked up his sister and left to another room. The group had to move around again, and then when they rested they saw the two lying together closely. Sakura held a hand to her mouth and almost gagged while Sasuke's eye twitched. Naruto was gagging, holding his neck and making coughing noises. The group left the spot and talked at the bridge.

"Oh my god, I knew they where close but that's just wrong!!" Naruto shouted. A hand swiped him over the head as Sakura glared down at him.

"Be quiet Naruto-kun!!" she murmured. Naruto was holding his head while Sasuke was watching them with amusement.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you think? About them I mean." Sakura asked after a while. Sasuke remained silent for a moment, before he shivered violently, gagging lightly. Naruto laughed and shrugged them off, saying he was going home. Sakura and Sasuke agreed, each taking their parting ways.

'Hmm…I can't help but feel we missed something…' Sasuke thought. He walked by the twin's house and looked through a window, seeing Heisei laying with his sister. Sasuke shook his head and left to the Uchia estate.

.:That morning:.

Heisei woke up first, as usual and blinked slowly. He looked down to see his arms around his sister and her burring her head in his chest. He blushed and quickly detached himself, sitting up and yawning. He crawled off the bed, pulling up the covers around his sister and kissing her forehead before walking out into the living room. He fixed himself a bowl of ramen and ate in silence, then walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower. He got dressed in quickly, throwing on a black wife beater and jeans. He ran a hand threw his hair, stepping out of the bathroom to see his sister sit up, yawning and looking out the window. A confused look came over her face as she crawled towards the window. She shut her door, also drawing down her blinds as she quickly dressed herself, then hopped out of the room pulling on her zori. She was wearing a light blue tank top over gray capries. She pulled on her long coat as she walked outside, hopping to a roof and kneeling down.

"Naruto-kun?" she said, shaking the fox lightly. He was sprawled out on the rooftop, drooling lightly. He blinked slowly, looking up and jumping up quickly.

"Ahh!!" he shouted, almost falling off the roof. Namida grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back down.

"Hey! Relax, it's just me!!" Namida said defensively. His eyes widened and he sighed after a while, sitting down next to her.

"What where you doing?" She asked after a while. Naruto looked up at her skeptically and sighed again, leaning in close so their faces almost touched.

"How close are you with your brother?" he asked, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows together. Namida blushed seeing how close they where and stuttered lightly.

"W-what are you talking about? We're brother and sister I don't understa-"

"We saw you yesterday!!" Naruto shouted.

"W-What!?" Namida shouted back, furious that they had been spying. She calmed herself and glared at him lightly.

"And what did you see?" She said coldly, her eyes flashing quick silver.

"I saw your brother holding you and then you turned around and kissed him!! And then you end up sleeping with him!? Its disgusting!!" He shouted, flailing his arms around.

"Hmm, I see. Well I suggest you get your facts straight before screwing up the truth and mouthing off to others who follow by blind faith." She said softly, standing up and hopping off the rooftop, landing gracefully and walking towards the forest, fuming silently inside. Naruto was frozen to his spot; her eyes had that affect on people. He was shaking lightly until he saw Heisei walk over to him, hopping up to the rooftop. Heisei looked at him and sighed, kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So you saw us eh? Hmm, I don't care about others knowing about what was going on, but she can't stand rumors. If you want the truth you're going to have to get it out of her." He said, glancing once over his shoulder before hopping off the roof. Naruto found he could move again, but still held still. He slowly stood up; hopping off the roof, following the direction Namida took.

Namida was walking calmly through the forest before she heard a shuffle behind her.

"So you decided to join my little stroll?" She asked the stranger, footsteps following up behind her. An arm wrapped around her neck, pulling her to the side with another hand around her stomach, spinning around with her to their chest. Namori giggled, looking up at the person she knew well.


End file.
